Introduction of the invention. As field effect transistors have been scaled to smaller dimensions, the majority channel carrier mobility has not scaled greater proportionally to the decreased dimensions so the full impact of down scaling on device performance has not been realized. Therefore, there exist a need for devices with greater majority channel carrier mobility and methods of fabricating devices with greater majority channel carrier mobility.